The present invention relates to women's support undergarments, and more particularly, to a system and method of constructing and sizing women's brassieres.
Brassieres are commonly worn by women under their clothing to support their breasts. A brassiere, more commonly known to consumers as a bra, typically includes cups to support the breasts and wing portions that attach to the cups and encircle the upper torso of the woman to hold the bra on the woman's body. Traditional bra design and sizing is not consistent across designers and involves the use of mathematical equations and analysis to translate direct body measurements into a suggested bra size based on adjusted or indirect body measurements. It is thus desirable to provide a system and method of constructing and sizing brassieres that is directly related to body measurements to provide a comfortable and well-fitted bra based on a sizing system that is easy for a consumer to understand.